


"Beautiful World." with Space Kid and Munch

by Flo_Lesteryy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Best Friends, Fluff and Crack, Other, Sneaking Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 03:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30132984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flo_Lesteryy/pseuds/Flo_Lesteryy
Summary: Space Kid and their best friend have a sleep over, but they did it to plan something special. Once Munch's parents are asleep, the two best friends sneak out to watch the full moon without getting caught.
Kudos: 1





	"Beautiful World." with Space Kid and Munch

**Author's Note:**

> This story might be one of my favorites I've written.

Space Kid and Munch were having a sleepover at Munch's house. They planned this to do something special. Tonight was going to be a full moon and, both of them wanted to stay up late and see it until sunrise. They planned to sneak out when Munch's family was asleep. 

Space Kid's POV

Munch and I were so excited to watch the sunrise. We were hoping that we wouldn't get caught. We packed a couple of things because it was going to get cold later.

"I'm going to check if everyone's asleep," I told Munch. I've been to her house plenty of times before, so I knew my way around. I put on my space helmet because since Xivis doesn't have a sun, it's dark most of the time. My space helmet has night vision to help me see during the night.

I quickly tip-toed to Munch's parent's room, and they were fast asleep. Then hurried back to her room quietly. 

"They're asleep!" I whispered loudly.

"Ok, let's get the bags and go. By the way, we're leaving out of my window." Munch told me. As we were climbing out of the window, which wasn't as hard as I thought it would be, I was checking my bag for everything we may need. I also snuck some snacks just in case we got hungry while we were gone.

"You ready, Space Kid?" Munch asked me.

"Yeah, just making sure I'm not leaving anything."

We finally made it to the place we were gonna watch the moon. As we were walking, it was getting colder and colder. I pulled out some blankets and set them on the ground. I noticed that Munch was shivering. I pulled out another blanket and placed it over her shoulders. She gave me a small smile in return.

Munch's POV

I've been friends with Space Kid for a while, and we have done some things I'd never thought I would do. Our friendship is something unique, and I would never want to break it.

As we were staring at the moon, I saw Space Kid pull out a shutter camera from their bag. They snapped a couple of pictures and got out a sharpie to put the date on them. I mean, who wouldn't take pictures of this beautiful scene. 

I started to zone out thinking about 'Xivis' where Space Kid was from. I knew they didn't have a sun, as Earth did. Did they use the moon for light? 

A few hours later, I woke up from the sunlight in my eyes. I shielded my vision a bit and noticed Space Kid was still awake. 

"S-Space Kid? You still awake?" I asked, looking for my phone. 

"Yup. You know, thanks for this. This really reminded me of home."

I could tell they meant that.

I found my phone in my back pocket of my pants and read the time. It was 5:49. This. Was. Bad. We needed to get home quickly.

"Space Kid, we have to get back home! It's almost 6!" I tried to warn them. 

"Nah, it's ok. You can go home. I wanna stay a bit longer. I'll just go home after this. Bye."

"Bye!"

I grabbed my bag and quickly went back home. I was grateful for my phone not dying during the night. I pulled up the 'Maps' app and found a short walking route back home. 

I got home quickly, climbed back through my window, changed into my pajamas, hid my bag in my closet, and messed up my hair a bit to make it seem like I was asleep all night.

I left my room to check on my parents to see if they were still asleep. And they were.

Space Kid's POV

I was still watching the sunset. It had been at least 20 minutes since Munch left to head home. 

I kept thinking all night...

"What a beautiful world."


End file.
